


Colony 9 Festival

by luucarii



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Family Fluff, Festivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: The arch of the entrance to the colony was laced with rainbow streamers--handmade it seemed-- and orange paper lanterns hanging from symmetrical points throughout.The fresh concrete was littered with flower petals, orange and pink tulips and daisies. A large cloth banner hung in the center of the arch with large bold lettering that read:Colony 9 Festival.With Zanza's defeat bringing light into a new world, Melia visits Colony 9 to enjoy the festivities of freedom.[Written for Monado Zine]
Kudos: 6





	Colony 9 Festival

Through the window of the airship, Melia could see the skies turn scarlet around her, the sun setting further off into the distance, the outline of the ruined Bionis falling under shadow. It had been quite some time since she had been in the skies above the colonies, too many months spent within Alcamoth focusing on her own people’s restoration left her far too busy to remember to visit.

  
“Beginning descent toward Colony 9, Empress.” The pilot spoke over a loudspeaker and Melia readjusted herself in her seat. In her lap lay a small envelope, neatly opened in contrast to the jagged, rushed lettering of the invitation inside. It was a short note from Fiora (and most likely an attempt from Reyn trying to scribble in side notes in the margin), an invitation to the first Colony 9 festival. It was a wonder they were able to reconstruct so quickly, the battle with Zanza having only been a short six months ago. 

In the corner of her eye, Melia noticed the large structure of the central pillar in the colony. Below, she could see the golden tint of lanterns and children rushing down the residential areas. She recognized the bustle of the commercial district and for a second, could almost smell the waft of Giorgio’s curry. Her stomach danced with fleeting nerves but a smile tugged at her lips nonetheless. She was to finally see her friends again after so long.

* * *

It was less than a second after her heel hit the dirt path toward the entrance of the colony that a screeching Fiora came running. The Homs girl was just as beautiful as she remembered with her short cut blonde hair and beaming smile. Under the fading sunlight and the flickering white ether lights, Fiora bounded up to her, a bright grin on her face as she nearly leaped toward the Empress, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. Melia nearly tumbled over but accepted the embrace with a soft smile.

“Melia! Oh, it’s so good to see you again!” Fiora released her with a loud sigh, eyeing the girl up and down. “Godness, you look so much more mature, how long has it been?”

“Only a few short months, though it’s felt like a lifetime.”

Fiora eyes seemed to soften and Melia recognized the look of reflection. Months of traveling through Bionis and Mechonis came rushing back, too many battles against difficult enemies, reunions with loved ones ending in tears, all to fight for the freedom of the future. The freedom of this new world.

With a clap, the two girls snapped back to reality. Fiora leaned forward and grabbed the girl’s hand, lightly tugging her along. Melia was thankful not too much had changed while she was gone. 

“Dunban’s waiting back at the house! Come on, he’d love to see you!”

It had been months since she had last stepped foot in Colony 9 yet the air of the town hit her with a wave of nostalgia. She remembered the first time Shulk had taken her back to his hometown, the slow day to day life of bargaining for cheaper prices, playing tag with the kids and training runs with the Defense Force. It was such a stark contrast from the stiff nature of Alcamoth, a lively town with homegrown vegetables and beautifully clear waters by the entrance. The colony was almost like a retirement home for her, a place of respite for when the duties of Empress became too much for her old age. 

The arch of the entrance to the colony was laced with rainbow streamers--handmade it seemed-- and orange paper lanterns hanging from symmetrical points throughout **.** The fresh concrete was littered with flower petals, orange and pink tulips and daisies. A large cloth banner hung in the center of the arch with large bold lettering that read: **Colony 9 Festival.**

“Quite decorative of you all.” Melia chimed in as she looked toward her feet, admiring the bright colors against her black boots. She wondered for a moment if Alcamoth would be able to have festivals like this once reconstruction was over.

“Yeah, the kids have been really into the idea of petal wishing. They pick the petals off the flower and when they hit the last petal, they make a wish. It doubles as a fun pastime and also some cool decorations for the festival. And they’ll look perfect under the display tonight.” Fiora didn’t look back as she continued speaking and Melia’s wings perked curiously. She thought it best not to question her, opting to remain blissfully unaware as Fiora reached for the front door of her house.

“I don’t believe you ever told me who’s idea the festival was?” 

“Shulk’s of course.” It was Dunban who answered as the small kitchen at the front of the house was revealed. He sat cooly at the table, a small cup of tea in his left hand. At the sight of Melia, he smiled and rose to his feet.

“Good to see you again, Melia.”

“Likewise, Dunban.”

The two broke off into small conversation, Dunban mainly thanking Melia for the help the High Entia had given the colonies for restoration. Despite Alcamoth going through their own reconstruction, Melia had offered many of the airships and blueprints for many machines and new technology for the Homs to experiment with. It was a new experience for them and the colony typically left it all for Shulk to tinker along with. It had been months since she had visited but Melia had taken subtle notice at the small improvements. The ether lanterns around the colony seemed to be brighter and seemed to take inspiration from Alcamoth’s own lamps and miniature transport ships shifting through the streets. 

Fiora butt in mid-sentence with her hands on her hips. The girl’s eyes flared with playful annoyance as she looped her arm with Melia’s.

“ _Okay_ , let me cut the both of you off here before you start talking about politics or something.”

“Perhaps you should listen in and possibly pick up on a few things.” Dunban teased lightly and Fiora’s face widened with offense. She tightened a fist and jokingly shook it at him.

“Back with the mean streak, eh Dunban?” Melia giggled softly and Dunban responded with a cheeky scoff.

“Come on Melia, before this _old man_ starts to cause any more trouble.”

With little room to argue, Melia offered a quick goodbye as Fiora dragged her out into the colony streets. The commercial district was just as bustling as she remembered. Rocco and Lilliana were chasing each other around the Ether Light. The shops cheerfully announced seventy percent discounts off new ether lamps and festival style clothing. Fiora waved toward Giorgio who was eagerly raising a new bowl of curry into the air, the spice of something remnant of Makna emanating from the dish. In the corner by Gem Man’s Stall sat Riki and his littlepon, Nene and Kino struggling to squeeze their way into the circle.

There was no time for pleasantries (Fiora assured she would get a chance to later) as the two broke off toward the residential district. The moon rose brightly reflecting beautifully across the ocean under the bridge. Fiora seemed to quicken her pace and Melia wondered why she was beginning to rush to show off the rest of the colony. 

Under the large tree in the center of the district, Kenny Rohan was surrounded by children, handing out flower crowns for them to wear. Narine was excitedly showing off the purple flowers on hers while Lukas cheered eagerly at the orange tulips laced through his. Niranira hopped with a childish grin at how the green lilies on his complimented his fur color. 

Fiora approached with a closed eyed grin, thanking Kenny for the flower crown he offered to her and Melia. Melia accepted the crown with a grateful nod, eyeing the design with lavender hydrangeas laced in between gold ribbons.

“Isn’t it almost time for the display, Fiora?” Narine asked with a tilt of her head and Fiora nodded with a giggle. She clapped her hands together as a means of preparation before looping arms with Melia again.

“Yup! Come on, we’re all going to Outlook Park!”

Melia couldn’t manage the thought to wonder what was going on. With the group of children and Kenny Rohan beside them, the small group began to skip (per Fiora’s recommendation) toward the stairs up to Outlook Park.

In the pit of her stomach, Melia felt another bit of nostalgia and found herself thinking back to the day her and Fiora spoke about the future after Zanza’s defeat. Little did she know at the time, most of her time from then on would be spent with her own people and the efforts of rebuilding, a constant battle against all Zanza took from the High Entia. Yet despite all she endured and the uncertainty of the future, Melia still felt the burning resolve to continue pushing and the wistful dream of her land and people restored. 

“I’m really happy you were able to come, Melia.” Fiora sighed as she approached the railing. “I know you’ve been super busy.”

“I’m grateful that you invited me. Despite my stubbornness, I really do need a break.” Melia let out an exasperated chuckle and Fiora’s hand went to her shoulder comfortingly. “The colony has always been a second home to me, so I feel I can really relax here.”

Fiora hummed in response. Behind them came quiet footsteps and in a moment, Dunban was at Melia’s side. Next him was Reyn and Sharla, Riki, Kino and Nene leaping atop one another for a better view. Shulk bounded up at Fiora’s left and Melia couldn’t help the tightness in her chest at her closest friends together with her.

“We know it’s not permanent, but we want you to stay and relax as long as you can.” Shulk poked his head from behind Fiora and smiled.

“Yeah, being Empress has got to take it out of you! Make sure you have Fiora cook you up some nice grub, alright?” Reyn butted in with a cheesy grin and Sharla whacked him at the side of his head.

“I’m sure Melia’s not _only_ thinking about food. Poor girl needs a nice long bath away from everyone else.”

“Melly need cuddles with Riki before anything else!” Riki protested and the group erupted into a fit of laughter, Riki completely unaware as to why.

Melia struggled to hold back, laughing tearfully as she looked to her friends. She wanted all too badly to rush forward and hug each and every one of them but the loud crackle of an explosion caught her off guard, Her wings twitched and her eyesight shifted to the sky. Large colored lights began to shoot up into the sky, rising up before popping into a beautiful display of shapes. One after the other, fireworks lit up the colony sky setting Melia’s heart aflame. There was a yellow outline of a Nopon, one obviously meant to resemble Riki and gray circular ones that resembled the Colony Krabbles. 

The display continued late into the night, Melia unable to take her eyes away from the flashing lights. With a soft smile, hands tightly laced in her lap and her friends at her side, Melia felt at ease knowing she was finally back once again with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/luucariii)  
>    
> 


End file.
